


Space and (Not Enough) Time

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Two weeks or so after the events of Graduation, Kim's totally swamped and lost in her own thoughts...all she needs is a little perspective and a lot of Ronshine to cheer her up.





	1. Bottle It Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'll continue Sophomore Slump, don't worry, but this was stuck in my head and I needed to do something about it lol!

It had been a couple of weeks since the Lowardians invaded Middleton. The Stoppables were kind enough to invite the Possibles to stay with them until their home was renovated. It was tight confines with nine of them under one roof, but they made do. Kim was struggling internally with several things: college, how close she came to losing Ron and vice versa, and something that had been nagging at her since their half-a-versary.

As usual, she bottled these things up, feeling like she had to be the strong one in such times. Ron needed her, and the tweebs needed her. She couldn’t afford to break down…not after all that had happened. It wasn’t until the night she decided to sleep in the tree house for an escape that she lashed out…Ron just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Ron was worried about Kim. He knew she was feeling crowded with both of their families living under one roof temporarily. Climbing the ladder of the treehouse, he wasn’t sure what to say to make her feel a bit happier, but he figured he’d at least try to comfort her.

“KP?” Ron asked, popping his head up into the small wooden structure. She jumped a bit at his voice, burying her face in her arms, stealthily wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

“Hey, Ron,” Kim replied devoid of any emotion.

“Are you okay? I know it’s been a bit smothering lately, but I thought I could stay here with you for a while,” he explained.

“I just want to be alone right now, actually,” Kim responded curtly. She hadn’t meant for it to come out that way, but everything was frustrating her lately…even the man she loved.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Kim retorted. “I’m feeling smothered from being under one roof, and I’m being smothered by you! Can’t I just have a moment’s peace!?”

“This isn’t like you, Kim. What’s really going on?” Ron pressed on.

“Do you love me? And I don’t mean platonically. I mean, are you in love with me?” she questioned him, tears threatening to spill over.

“After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think I love you?” Ron asked, shocked.

“You never said it once to me. I told you I loved you, but I’ve never heard you say it back, Ron. What am I supposed to think!?” she began crying now. “Just go…please.” Kim wiped at her tears angrily, hating that she allowed herself to cry in front of him.

“But—“ he began.

“Please,” she interrupted him, speaking firmly.

Without a word, Ron climbed down, leaving Kim to her thoughts.


	2. A Sprinkle of Ronshine

_What am I doing?_

It’s what Kim had been asking herself all night. She was unable to sleep after the fight she had with Ron. On a whim, she dialed Monique’s cell, hoping against all hope that she could give her some piece of advice.

* * *

 

“And that’s it?” Monique asked after Kim explained everything. They were at the mall, drinking smoothies and window shopping.

“Yeah,” Kim sighed. “All the gory details. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Monique. I’ve never been so harsh on Ron. I mean, in freshman year, we bickered a lot…and I mean a lot.”

Kim took a sip of her smoothie before continuing.

“But this was different. You should’ve seen his face after I lashed out. God, I never want to be the cause of that pain he felt again.”

“Was that the only time you said it to him?” Monique asked. “The big ILY?”

“No, I said it when—wait, no, that was a dream. Oh! I told him that when we—no, I said it in my head,” Kim realized. “Oh my gosh, Monique! I only told him one time!”

_Smooth move, Possible._

“Just try to talk things out; he’ll understand. He always does,” Monique encouraged her.

* * *

 

Ron heard the knocking at his bedroom door, waking him from a nap. He hadn’t slept well the night before. Upon opening up the door, a pair of arms went around him, hugging him tightly.

“I’m so sorry,” Kim’s voice broke. She buried her head against his shoulder. “I didn’t mean the awful things I said. Ron, I—“

“Hey, it’s okay,” he told her, stroking her hair just how she liked. He felt her press a light kiss to his shoulder through his shirt. “I love you, KP. I really do. And I’m sorry that I never said it back.”

Lifting her head away to look at him, she replied, “I love you too, Ron. And I’m sorry I only said it once.” A small laugh escaped her. “Forgive me?”

“Always…Forgive me?” he asked.

“Of course,” she told him. “You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

“I think I have an idea,” he smirked at her.

“Oh do you now?” she smiled back.

Ron wiped the tears from her face gently, and leaned in close, brushing his lips against hers. He murmured those three words to her in between kisses.

“I almost lost you,” he told her in the midst of their affection. “I never want to be that close to losing you again.”

“Maybe we need to take a break,” Kim suggested. He backed up, completely floored.

“Wait, what? KP, I know how this goes. Remember Ross and Rachel!?” Ron panicked.

“Ron,” Kim laughed. “I meant a break from saving the world.”

“Oh, ha ha ha, that’s what I thought you meant,” he replied.

“We should let Global Justice take the reins for a bit,” she continued. “I”ll call Betty right now.”

“Wait, KP,” Ron began. She looked up at him, a questioning look on her face. “I just—I don’t want you to feel like you have to bottle up how you’re feeling. Yeah, I need you, but it’s okay to need me too.”

“Thanks, Ron.” She tossed her kimmunicator aside. “I’ll call GJ later. I think I just need some Ronshine today.”

“Always happy to be of service,” he prided himself.

“You’re such a dork,” she laughed.

Ron gave an over-dramatic look of being offended.

“But you’re my adorkable BFBF,” she smiled.

“BFBF?” he inquired, cocking his head.

“Best Friend Boyfriend,” Kim explained, pulling at his shirt to bring him closer, their lips meeting once more.

“I like the sound of that.”


End file.
